Unplanned Surprises
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Having someone unexpected wedge her way into his life, was something he didn't exactly plan for. (FEM!Luffy)
1. You're Different

**...**

**Title: **Unplanned**  
****Characters:** Law, Luffy**  
****Genres: **Drama, _Psychological_, Romance(?), Angst, Hurt&amp;Comfort**  
****Author: The Dark Crimson Blood  
Words: 882**

**Summary: Having someone unexpected wedge her way into his life, was something he didn't exactly plan for. Fem!LuffyxLaw  
****WARNINGS: Fem!Luffy (FemaleLuffy)**

* * *

Trafalgar Law wasn't good with people; rather, he wasn't a people person. He didn't have hulking groups of friends, nor did he have a to-do list full of scheduled events. He wasn't the type that was good with children either; as he had sharp and intimidating eyes, a constant frown imprinted on his face, and a figure that stood over others. The tattoos certainly didn't help his appearance problems either; and so, children normally cried and turned to run after merely gazing at him. Sure, this meant children wouldn't bother him when he was busy, but could still be annoying at some times.

Even as a child he wasn't good with other children his age, or older. Having grown up in a neighborhood with no other children would be what caused his issues with communicating with other people. As a child, he kept to himself. Choosing to play various video games and study rather than go on the many play dates his mother had set up for him. In reality, she probably just wanted him out of her hair rather than trying to improve his social life. The fact that Law had been adopted into the family was far more than obvious that it should have been, as it seemed like his mother's goal was to let everyone know that he wasn't actually part of the family. This was something he never really noticed until he late teenage years, around the age of fifteen and sixteen.

However after a brief period of rebellion, Law finds himself living by himself in a fairly nice apartment while maintaining a fairly nice job. Of course, at this point he has nothing to do with his aforementioned mother, unmentioned brother, and nonexistent father. Awkward in terms of conversation and with such a small amount of people who seemed to actually like being around him, Law pretty much figured he'd live a lonely life and then die alone with no one attending his funeral. Yeah, he'd be that one guy nobody knew anything about.

At least, that's what he thought.

Today; a young woman stands at his door with a blinding smile on her face and energy levels that were so high, Law wanted to cringe. Personally, Law couldn't help but think she wasn't much at first sight. Rather, there wasn't much of her. She seemed to stand just barely over five feet and she was undeniably skinny; but she was different from others. Rather than shrinking down or rushing to finish the conversation before it even stared, she smiles even wider and stays. She doesn't even flinch, so Law immediately has to give her credit for it. "Hi." She states simply, not even fazed by the lack of interest in his complexion. "I moved in next to you, figured I'd introduce myself cuz that's what neighbors do."

Trafalgar Law raises an eyebrow at this. The type of carefree introduction this woman had given him was something he had never experienced before; hell, she hadn't even really introduced herself. So far Law knew next to nothing about this oddly cheerful girl, who seemed to be able to smile wider than a Cheshire cat. Briefly, Law wonders if she'd purr if he pet her on the head or something. "So..." She draws off, slinging an arm behind her head and shoving the other out in his direction. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. You can call me Luffy! Or, uh, whatever you want."

"I'm Trafalgar Law" He replies, reluctantly, as he takes her hand in his. It's surprisingly nice. Something he doesn't normally experience; though it's kind of nice, holding a warm yet thin hand in his for the briefest of moments must be one of the few pleasures this thing called life held. For some reason, a small smile stretches his lips upwards as he stares down at the tiny girl. Perhaps it was from amusement, or perhaps it was because he was genuinely enjoying just a few seconds of conversation before the girl in front of him would start to undoubtedly avoid him every time she saw him. It happened to everyone, after all.

"It's nice to meet you tra..." She stops and makes a face of pure concentration that's seems to redden her face just the slightest bit. Yeah, she's very amusing.

"Just call me Law." He says, and she brightens.

"Okay then, Law. It's very nice to meet you! I can be annoying at times, but let's be friends!"

"Sure." He replies, but he knows it won't last.

Yet he smiles and goes along for the ride.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think! Feel free to ask any questions, and I'll reply to them in the next chapter (If another chapter is desired) Let me know if I should continue this or not.  
**  
**~Crimsy**


	2. You're Strange

**Words: 3,709  
Title: **Unplanned**  
Characters: Law, Luffy  
Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood**  
Chapter Title: You're Sick  
Genres: **Drama, _Psychological_, Romance(?), Angst, Hurt&amp;Comfort**  
Summary: Having someone unexpected wedge her way into his life, was something he didn't exactly plan for. Fem!LuffyxLaw**

**WARNINGS****: Fem!Luffy (FemaleLuffy), Psychological**

* * *

Trafalgar Law doesn't know whether or not he should be amused or disgusted with the sheer amount of food this skinny, bony girl could inhale. Upon invitation over to her house for dinner; Law expected something small, like a salad or something. However, he was come to face with an insanely large amount of food that looked to be enough to feed four people evenly.

In all honesty, Law expected the girl to eat less than a plateful, and yet here she was, eating enough for three people as if it were as normal as everything else in the world. Having finished his meal already, he states at the girl beside him with a dumbfounded expression. Where the hell does she keep it all?

"Traffy~" She begins, drawing letting the name play on her lips for a couple of moments. "You'll never grow up big 'n strong if you don't eat right."

For some reason Law feels the need to point out their rather large height distance, but instead narrows his eyes at her as she jabs an elbow into his side and laughs heartily. He crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes for the briefest of moments before he realizes that he's pouting. Pouting. It was a strange action for him; and so he stops, and playfully pushes her head away from him. With as much gracefulness of a baby giraffe when it's first born, she falls over and lies on the wooden floor as she tries to contain her laughter. Law's lips curl up in a smile.

"I'm twenty, by the way." Law randomly announces to no one in particular, watching as the young woman uses his arm to pull herself up. "This was fun, Luffy-ya. Would you like help with the dishes?" He asks, taking a moment to glance at the festering pile of empty dishes on the small table in front of them.

"I'm sixteen!" She replies while wiping the tears from her eyes, pressing her lips together in order to keep her laughter in. This, of course, doesn't prevent the couple of giggles that undoubtedly leave her mouth no matter how hard she tries to keep them in. "Geez, you're twenty? You're so skinny~" She draws, leaning in far closer than Law's comfortable with. She stands up so suddenly that Law nearly flinches from the unexpected movement; Luffy takes no notice, and instead claps her hands together as if a new idea had shed light on her. Perhaps it did.

"I know!" She says with a smile and a gentle tone of voice, she spins on her heels and turns back towards him. "I'm gonna feed you every day from now on, 'cuz I don't then you'll wither away to nothingness... Really, what'd I do then?" She giggles, nudging him again before pulling him to his feet with strength and a grip that he didn't know she had. Strength that should have been impossible for such a tiny girl.

"And no worries, I can handle dishes-" She cuts herself off the second she turns around by tripping over her own two feet and face planting onto the ground. For a moment there's complete and utter silence, before someone breaks out laughing.

It's not Luffy.

For the first time in years, Law laughs so hard he needs to grab his sides in order to contain himself.

Luffy laughs too.

Perhaps it was how hysterical they sounded that their neighbors sent someone to check on them, literally minutes later.

**oOo**

Law wakes up groggily, a tired yawn leaves his mouth and he stretches his arms out as far as he can before running a hand through his soft black hair. The area around him comes into view; a running television, candy wrappers surrounding the area, half full bowls of popcorn, and two cups that remained mostly empty off to the side. The girl lying at his side; curled into a ball, with a satisfied smile on her face doesn't really go unnoticed to him either. She's actually quite peaceful when she's sleeping, much more relaxed and far less in danger of somehow hurting herself.

Her hair just barely skims her shoulders, and seems to frame her face as she sleeps. For a moment, Law reaches out to pull up one of the blankets scattered that she had most likely thrown on him in the chaos of it all, he moves to stand to his feet but soon finds himself unable to. Her left arm overlaps her right arm and she uses it to hold onto his shirt with a grip Law can't help but be surprised by, for the second time that day.

It doesn't take much effort to unwrap her thin fingers from the small piece of fabric they had clenched onto, and as he finally stands he wonders just what he's getting into. This girl, actually seemed to like being around him. She treated him kindly, joked around with him, and acted just like a friend would. She was different, and yet, Law couldn't help but think that it was inevitable that she would leave him one day. Just like all the others. However, Law doesn't mind staying around into she did.

"'Wes be friends fo'ever." She mumbles in her sleep, the slight bit of drool that falls from her mouth doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're a bit strange, huh?" He asks, not expecting an answer. "But I guess if it's you, strange is okay."

**oOo**

Trafalgar Law was a prodigy.

Finishing high school at fourteen and then finishing college at seventeen was what it took for him to earn such a title. After three years of working day after day with small intervals in between, he would earn the title one of the youngest surgeons in the world. Of course, that meant he didn't have to work for as long as he used to; just when he was called in to perform surgery.

Sure his paychecks were large and he could move into a rather large house if he felt like it; but he didn't, and so here he was, in a nice little apartment complex that was... comfortable for him. He enjoyed it. Besides, what was the point in moving into a house made for more than one person? It sounded like a waste of money, if anything else.

In all reality; he would have never expected to make any friends or talk to many people. Yet here he was, walking down a grocery store with a girl he had only known for three days now. She had a rather boyish style that Law hadn't really realized about her until now; this girl was always wearing clothing that looked like it was trying to eat her whole.

A pair of baggy pants that make her legs look like sticks, and a short sleeve shirt that continuously falls off of her shoulders. If Law ever needed anything to kill boredom, he'd probably just start counting each time she had to pull her pants up to prevent herself from tripping. It was amusing; Law thinks as he silently follows after her, something that's not really hard for him to do.

"What kind of things do you like to eat? Are you allergic to anything?" She suddenly asks and kills the silence in between them, shifting her gaze back towards him while she moves forward. As he watches her attention drift from what's in front of her to what's behind her, Law can't help but feel worried about her walking into something that was or wasn't there- for the sixth time that day. Or more specifically, the sixth time since they entered the store.

"I'm not a picky eater. I don't like bread or lima beans though."

"No, no, you've gotta eat your veggies to grow up big and tall." She easily jokes, treating him as a small child despite having to stand on her toes to reach his head. She does this all while ignoring the hint of annoyance and amusement that dances across Law's eyes. She lets out a giggle and turns; but almost like clockwork, the second she turns around, her legs somehow seem to tangle underneath her. However far before she can hit the ground, Law grabs the back of her shirt and easily hoists her to her feet. Almost as if she were weightless.

"Clumsy, clumsy child." He teases. A childish glare plays on her face as he smiles.

**oOo**

It's two in the morning when Law wakes up from a deep sleep that was supposed to have lasted all night; when he wakes up, his body jolts and he quickly gulps down air as he sits up. However none of this seems to calm his rapidly beating heart, or erase the fear that had etched itself across his face. With a frown and a defeated sigh, he covers his face with his hands and ducks his head.

"Another nightmare?" He questions; asking himself rather than anyone or anything else, not as if these words would ever leave his mouth if there was anyone else in the room with him. He blinks; the darkness of the room seems to engulf him, and the silence was so loud that it blared in his ears so painfully that he nearly wanted to yell.

_Self-control._

He thinks with a deep sigh; wondering why after a week of the best sleep he's ever had in years, that everything suddenly seems to escalate to this. It was the same nightmare he usually had; a girl who seemed brighter than the sun would reach out to him while he was being dragged into the darkness. The faces behind him sneered and looked down at him with dark expressions.

No matter how hard he tried, he could never free himself from their grasps. He shakes his head and mentally beats himself up over his own childish actions. In silence, he lies back down and tries his best to fall asleep. It doesn't take long for him to discover that no matter how hard he tries, it's impossible. With frustration clear on his face, he swings his legs over the bed and throws the covers off of his still shaken body.

Perhaps it was because of his own exhaustion that he steps out of his bed, puts on his shoes, and leaves his apartment; instead of switching on the television or picking up a book as he normally does. Above anything and everything else, Law can never figure out why he's outside knocking on Luffy's door at two thirty in the morning. The bags resting underneath his eyes are too easy to see, and even harder to hide.

Hell, at this point he can almost feel his eyes drooping. His shoulders are slouched and the sweatpants he sleeps in are nearly as disheveled as his hair. And yet, not once does he worry about his physical appearance. For some reason he feels as if he doesn't need to, as if it's no necessary. The thought quickly leaves his being the very moment the door creaks open, revealing a certain little lady on the other side who simply smiles at the sight of him. "Lil' early for a visit, don'tcha think?" She whispers, her soft voice echoes through his ears and his body yearns to be closer to her.

She opens the door, and leads him inside.

Law mindlessly follows her.

While ducking his head and tightening his grip on Luffy's hand, he trudges after the girl as if he were a child who just awoken from a nightmare; quiet, and desiring comfort.

It's almost as if he hadn't registered being brought into her house or being tucked into bed; the only thing he can think about right now is the sensation of a delicate hand rubbing gentle circles on the bare skin of his back. She sits by his side and he curls into her; the smell of vanilla fills his nose, and a natural warmth radiates from her. It's familiar. For a moment he wonders who she reminds of, why she smells so familiar.

He doesn't dawn on this thought for long; as her soft hums and delicate touches finally lull him to sleep.

And so he sleeps; without disturbance.

**oOo**

Law never really understood Luffy's constant need to be so close to him.

Her seemingly delicate fingers would never hesitate to comb through his hair, run down his bare skin, or run soothing circles on his back. These soothing light touches never lasted, and always seemed to leave Law aching for more

. As much as Law didn't want to admit it; he was beginning to recognize Luffy as an adult instead of the child he was so used to seeing her as. How she'd innocently drape herself across Law's body in search of comfort that seemed to help them both, how she'd press her lips together when she tried to form a word, or when her hair would fall to the side as leaned. Luffy was a woman, a woman he was attracted to, and Law had ignored this fact for as long as possible.

Perhaps it was because he felt liked to her. After an entire month of talking and being around her nonstop was beginning to leave an effect him; perhaps it was making him realize that he didn't want to go back to the way he lived before he met her. Loneliness wasn't something anyone wanted, so was it really so bad that he wanted the bright sun all to himself? Even now as Luffy lies with her head resting in his lap, he can only think about bringing her closer and capturing her all for himself. Selfish, wasn't it?

The aforementioned girl releases a bored sigh, choosing that very moment to roll over and jab one of her long fingers into his rib cage. It didn't quite hurt so much as tickle, but yet playful anger danced across his eyes anyway.

She does it a second time, then a third, and then a fourth before he finally stops her. His large hand grabs onto her bony wrist and yet he's still not in control. Luffy uses this chance to spin, and dance her fingers alongside his ribcage. For a moment and no longer than that, Law remains stoic, right before bursting out into a _casual _fit of laughter.

Five, ten, twenty, thirty minutes seemed to have passes when Luffy finally stops. Red from laughter, she throws herself onto her back and releases her giggles.

With a flushed face and a seemingly pale complexion; Law reaches out towards the troublemaker, but freezes when a single drop of water hits his neck. It's not even a second afterwards that several others follow; landing on the two unsuspecting adults without much warning. Sharing a brief moment of eye contact and stand simultaneously; without thinking much, Law grabs Luffy's hand in his own and pulls her forward.

"Let's go," He says while she smiles, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Mhm!"

"How the hell, do you trip over air?" Law asks as he walks into the room; wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, with white spots at the bottom. He sits down besides his friend and carefully begins roaming his eyes over her in search of some sort of injury, but finds nothing. Luckily.

"You're always falling over, yet you're never injured. You're like, rubber." He jokes, placing a hand on her now dry hair. She presses her lips together and pouts, shifting the baggy shirt she borrowed from Law around into a comfortable position while her eyes hide shift sideways.

"And with the way you take care of yourself, I'm surprised you're not deathly ill." She replies, placing a dry towel on his soaking wet hair and gently drying it out. It doesn't take her long to finish; but as she does, her hands press against his cold cheeks and tilts his head upwards slightly.

"Really, I'm surprised you're still alive. You're shaking." She frowns, the worry Law sees in her eyes is something that makes him happy for some reason. Happy that someone cared enough about him to worry. He smiles and feels the need to point out that she's shaking too. He doesn't exactly get the chance; as she disappears around the corner and returns with a heavy blanket and a change of clothing.

For a second time she leaves the room; declaring that she was going to make tea for the both of them, but Law knew it was just her discreet way of giving him privacy.

He changes easily, and for some reason the clothing fits him perfectly. Baggy black sweatpants and a soft navy colored shirt. It's no wonder Luffy seemed so tiny in the clothing she wore, if it fit him than it obviously wouldn't fit her. With ease, he slips the navy blue shirt over his head lets it fall to his waist perfectly. It doesn't take too long for Luffy to return with the aforementioned drinks that had now been placed on the table.

She's changed too; wearing a plain grey shirt that fell to her knees, and a pair of boxer shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs. She doesn't hesitate to throw the blanket that had been long forgotten about, directly at Law's head. He narrows his eyes at her playfully, but remains silent otherwise. "Don't catch a cold."

"Mm." He pauses to take a sip from the white mug before him. "Same to you."

"I'll never get sick." She replies immediately with a voice that makes Law look at her with an upraised eyebrow; it's heightened and shakier than it should've been, but Law doesn't question it. Rather he takes a mental note of it while his eyes drift towards the window; lightning flashes across the darkened sky and a roar of thunder follows.

The lights flicker once, twice, and then a third time before they finally flicker off. A certain sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room has Law snapping his head in that direction. Footsteps approach him and the owner sits by his side. "It's okay, you're not alone. There's no need to be scared." She whispers reassurances to Law, but it sounds like she's comforting herself more than anything else.

Out of everyone else, Law would've never expected Luffy to be afraid of the dark. He places a hand on her head, only to yank it back the moment he feels the amount of heat radiating off of her skin. "You're sick." She flinches, her head shoots back and her hands drop to her sides.

"I'm not." She breathes; and with the little light that is provided, Law takes notice of her current features. For having such a high fever, she looked surprisingly healthy. Her face wasn't pale or sickly looking; if Law hadn't known better, he would've thought that she was completely healthy. Her eyes were red, her lips spread apart as they take in sharp intakes of air, and fever were all things Law had taken notice of. He looks down at his hand that had touched her forehead; the smudge of makeup runs down his palm is hard to miss. His lips curl into a frown as he fixes his gaze on Luffy again; "How long have you been hiding this?"

"…Three days…" She finally drones out; perhaps it's because she hears the hurt in his voice, or maybe she hears the unasked question that rotates between the two of them_『__Don't you trust me?__』_ Law can only sigh; choosing to take the towel he had been given earlier, and wipe off the makeup that covered her face. Her skin was pale, cheeks flushed, and dark rings rest underneath her eyes. The disappointment and betrayal in Law's eyes is enough for Luffy to drop her head in guilt and a bit of regret.

"I'm sorry," She'll apologize, and he'll shake his head silently.

_"It's okay."_ As he avoids eye contact.

"Thanks for today, but I should probably head back." He stands to his feet; but before he can move any more than a foot, his pant leg is grabbed. "Luffy?" Though it's barely noticeable through the dark; Law is able to see her body shake, her nails dig into her palms, and her eyes waver from side to side. These actions were something that couldn't have been hidden, but they weren't occurring earlier. In other words; the way she was acting right now, was not because she was sick.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry… I don't tell anyone when I'm sick anymore…" She whispers. "It's scary. I… I'm… Could you…" She releases him with a shake of the head. "I'm sorry, you can go if you'd like."

"Say it." Law replies somewhat harshly; instead of flinching, she looks up at him with surprise and slight confusion. "Say it. Tell me what you want for once. You're always helping me, always taking care of me, and you're always there when I need you or I'm feeling lonely. For once, do something for yourself."

"…Can you stay, tonight?"

"Of course, you idiot."

**oOo**

**A/N: ...**

_**~Crimsy**_


	3. You're Ticklish

**Word Count: 2,563**_  
_****Characters: Luffy, Law  
Author:** _T_**he Dark Crimson Blood **  
Story Title: **Unplanned Surprises  
**Genres: ****Genres: **Drama, _Psychological_, Romance(?), Angst, Hurt&amp;Comfort  
**Summary**: **Having someone unexpected wedge her way into his life, was something he didn't exactly plan for. Fem!LuffyxLaw**

* * *

Law tries to resist smiling as he holds Luffy in his arms. She's curled into a ball with her head resting against his chest. Never once does her tiny body fall outside his range. At the same time she holds his hand in a death threatening grip. It's almost as if she making sure that he stays, as if she's afraid he'll leave. Her fever isn't life threatening; in all actuality it's minor, which is relieving for Law.

"I'm a doctor, Luffy. If there's something wrong, I need you to tell me okay? Even if it's just a minor cold, I still want to know about it. Okay?" He questions, and she silently bobs her head up and down. "But… I… I'm also you're friend, so if you need someone to talk to…"

"I'm sorry... It's not that I don't trust you or anything…" She whispers an apology while letting a sigh to pass through her lips. "I was really little, three or four years old when I got really sick. It seemed okay the few days, and they told me to stop making a big deal out of it. I ended up staying in my room; I really couldn't move at all, so I was just stuck in there- until my fever disappeared…"

"No one came to help?"

Luffy rapidly shakes her head no. "After it happened a second time, I started pretending not to be sick." She sighs. Her gaze shifts away from his and she forces herself onto a more positive note. "But that's the past, and it really doesn't matter anymore. Y'know I'm kinda hungry!"

She grins widely. Law wants to face palm at her one track mind, but really all he can do is smile and laugh alongside her. He feels that's how it should be; maybe this is where the term 'Blissful ignorance' comes to mind, he wonders. Yet at the same time he can't help but wonder what kind of parents Luffy lived with as a child, as well any other fears or traumas that may or may not accompany her today. He sighs.

Perhaps he's thinking too hard, or perhaps it's Luffy just being devious again; as he soon finds himself being blinded by the morning light.

"It's so bright out today!"

Yeah, it's definitely Luffy being devious again.

She grins mischievously.

The words 'Luffy' and 'serious' just don't fit in the same sentence.

"I'll cook, since you can't cook to save your life." She jokes childishly. "But I'm sure if you were food, you'd be delicious."

"I'll go set the table then," He playfully pushes her head aside before making his way out of the room. "Since I can't cook to save my life." He winks confidently, but the second the door closes behind him his face heats up and his back presses against the wooden object. He slides down to the ground and curls his knees into his chest, trying his best to cool his overheated face. He runs two hands messily through his hair.

Honestly, Luffy's too much.

On the other side of the door, Luffy sits in a similar position.

She hides her red face with her thin hands.

Law's just too much.

**oOo**

Luffy was anything but oblivious when it came to realizing the way she treated Law. She treated him like a child that needed to be cared for, because that's the way she was used to treating everyone.

Having grown up in an orphanage with a caretaker as a role model was what most likely caused this. Luffy remembers wanting to be like her; this green haired woman who took care of everyone, and was loved by had only been four years old when the woman left, and yet Luffy remembers her words easily. 'Take care of everyone in my stead,' she had been told, and that's exactly what Luffy tried to do. Unfortunately; not everyone was like this woman, they weren't as nice or caring or as loving as she was.

They were abusive with their power.

The orphanage was small, after all. Even so they believed that it would be easier for them dump their jobs onto her. As years passed Luffy gradually learned to take care of the other children; the fact that they were either older or younger than her never came to mind, and thus she was seen as a mother figure to the children who didn't have one.

However, all things must eventually come to end and this was one of them. The children were gradually adopted over the years, and before long it was just Luffy. The little boy who said 'I'll never leave you' disappeared with them. At fifteen years old, Luffy finishes High School and works three jobs in order to finally move out a year later. Then she met Law.

Law was… Law was amazing. She liked being around him; spending her time with him while talking about everything and nothing at all. Even the mere thought of Law left a warm fluffy feeling in the pit of Luffy's stomach that she tries not to acknowledge. The fact of the matter is that she likes him, more than a friend should like another friend. However, she doesn't want to like him.

She doesn't want to love him.

If she does, then he'll disappear along with everyone else.

Perhaps this was because she didn't belong. The fact she was alive; living and breathing on earth right now, was a mistake. Her birth mother cheated on her husband, and Luffy had been the end result.

_"I love you," She never had the chance to tell her birth parents. _

"I love you," She had told her adoptive family. They abandoned her days later

"I love you," She had told her favorite caretaker. She left her behind.

"I love you," She had told her best friend. He disappeared even though he had promised to stay.

"I love you," She'll tell Law one day, and then he'll disappear too.

Deciding whether or not she should confess to Law was a hard decision.

She liked him, though.

She really liked him.

But she didn't want to.

**oOo**

At first Luffy wonders how she should act around Law now, but it's obvious that's not the answer.

So she continues to act like Luffy. Childish, clumsy, and giddy Luffy.

"Hey, hey, if I have two hundred pieces of meat and I eat them all, how much meat do I have left?" She hums. Law gives her a look that reads 'Are you serious?' as he stares at her.

"None. You ate it all."

Then all of a sudden that _idiot_ makes a loud beeping noise while crossing her arms to make an 'X'. "Beep! Incorrect answer!"

"Hm, really?" He carefully deters her from bumping into yet another person as they make their way down the street. Law worries he'll lose her in the crowd if it gets any thicker. "Why's that?"

"Because after I finish my two hundred pieces of meat, I'll get Law to buy me more!"

"Then how much would that be?"

She shrugs. "X."

He pulls her back in his direction as the crowd shoves her away from him. "Try to stay close. It'll get difficult if you... either of us get lost."

Luffy puts a finger to her pink lips cutely, and it's almost as if a light bulb pops up above her head. Her eyes light up and she smiles. "How's this?" She offers, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Law flushes deeply. "There we go. Hold on tightly! We don't want you getting lost, huh, little guy?" Luffy grins as she pats his head.

The blush on his face reduces, but he feels strangely conscious of the tiny little hand in his.

Why did he have to discover such a childishly innocent person?

"Law, Law, Law!" She interrupts his thoughts. "Let's get ice cream!"

"Okay..." He mumbles. He doesn't even bother trying to prevent her from dragging him towards the ice cream stand. "I want Vanilla. You'll be getting Strawberry, right?"

"Yeah!" She pushes him towards a free bench and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "I'll be right back!"

She's surprisingly quick when getting the ice cream. Her's is completely covered in sprinkles, while his has a simple cherry resting on the top. She hands it to him carefully. "Don't get it on your shirt," She teases. A cocky grin lights up her features, he glares childishly at her as he watches her sit down across from him.

"How did you know I didn't want sprinkles?"

"Because you don't like sprinkles on your ice cream, so I asked if they could give you a cherry instead; you like cherries." She replies. Her tiny, catlike tongue runs up the side of the cone in an attempt to catch the falling pink liquid.

"But... I don't remember telling you that."

"Earlier you knew that I was going to get Strawberry-"

"Because your favorite flavor is Strawberry."

"Hm."

They eat in silence for the next couple of minutes; Luffy is cutely licking her fingers clean when Law notices a sprinkle on the side of her cheek. "There's a sprinkle on your cheek." He explains, and somehow her fingers run over every area the sprinkle does not exist on. He rolls his eyes and leans reaches over, using the back of his finger to retrieve the bright pink sprinkle and drop it in his mouth. Normally they tasted too sweet for him, but for some reason he really wanted to eat this one.

Probably because it was on Luffy.

It was on Luffy.

He flushes again. She brims.

It might just be the sun, but her cheeks look to be just as red as his are.

"Thanks!"

"You owe me now."

She stands up and reaches over the table; her hands are occupied with balancing her, so instead of removing the small drop of ice cream with her fingers she puts her lips on his collarbone and literally licks the ice cream off of him.

"Now I don't." She licks her lips.

Law sits there like a statue, eyes wide and mouth agape; he doesn't quite now how to respond to what just happened.

"Are you okay?" She places her forehead against his. It should've been impossible for his face to get any redder than it was already, and yet it happens anyway.

He quickly leans back. "L-Let's go!"

"Okay!" She takes his hand once more.

**oOo**

"Byebye Law! Let's play together again sometime!" The door to his apartment closes and Law feels himself collapse from exhaustion. It wasn't just her level of energy that tired him out, it was the way she approached things so innocently. Having his collarbone licked by the girl he liked in public was defiantly a surprising experience.

He removes his shoes and drags himself through his apartment. He doesn't even bother turning on the lights as he makes his way through the halls, and when he reaches his room he just plops down onto his bed without even taking the time to get changed. He brings his hand up to his face; when he held Luffy's hand, it almost felt as if it was burning- yet he didn't want to let go.

Luffy herself, was a very warm person.

He smiles.

When he opens his eyes again, it's morning. He's comfortably tucked into bed, and he's alone. It's been awhile since he's been alone in the morning. Luffy's not magically there to wake him up or tease him in some way, at least, that's what he tries to think until he stands and finds a horrible drawing on the nightstand beside him. The wording next to it reads, 'Law! Miss me already? I'm working really early today; seeing as you haven't even tucked yourself into bed properly, I've deemed you unfit to take care of yourself!' Law quickly rips up the note.

Only to find a second underneath it. 'Don't rip things up! Bad boy! Anyway; I made you a proper breakfast and lunch, so be absolutely sure you eat that. Or I'll bite you. Okay? Okay. Even if you don't plan on going out, get some fresh air. I'll be back by dinner!'

Law sighs while trying _not_ to imagine Luffy biting him.

He starts to wonder why he fell in love with such a troublesome woman.

**oOo**

True to her word, Luffy is home for dinner.

Though as they eat together, Law can't help but wonder why it feels as if they're an actual couple siting down for dinner. He flushes just a bit at the thought. "Law! Your face is red!" Now he wonders why she notices all the things that he doesn't want her to notice, but she remains oblivious to obvious things. Like how much he likes her. "Is it too hot? Do you want me to feed you?"

She moves to his side of the table and picks up a piece of meat with her chopsticks, "Say ahhh~" she says. Not really wanting to get even redder, he closes his eyes and obeys her. He tries to count seconds as he waits; an entire minute passes, but the food never makes it way into his mouth. He opens his eyes. The criminal has eaten it for him.

"Luffy!" He shouts jokingly; he should've known better not to trust her with his food. She giggles hysterically and manages to nab another piece of meat before he tackles her to the ground, tickling her nonstop. With a free hand, he reaches over and eats the last piece of meat on her plate.

"H-Hey! Lawww," She whines. "That's not fair."

"It's fair."

"Is not!"

"Is."

"No"

"Yes."

"Law~"

"Luffy."

Luffy crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. She lightly pushes away from Law, her fingers accidentally slide across his midsection and he lets out a small 'Hm'. She does it again. He repeats the same motions. Law sweat drops as he watches a devious grin spread on Luffy's face; her eyes seem to grin with mischief. He stands up faster than he thought was possible.

She stands up too. "Where are you going? I want a hug!" Her fingers are making weird motions as she holds them out.

Law turns and runs.

"Come back!" She skips after him.

**oOo**

**A/N: Making chapters longer now. So I consolidated in the chapter before this, and made this one longer.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
